mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Ukiki
Ukiki is a brown spider monkey that appears in the Mario series. He is usually harmless but likes to occasionally cause havoc and mischief. Debut Ukiki made their debut in Super Mario 64, where two of them appear on the course, Tall, Tall Mountain. Mario is able to pick up the Ukiki, which results in them stealing his hat. Mario had to chase one of them to get his hat back, which was a trickier task. Mario Party Ukiki did not appear in the Mario Party series until Mario Party 4. Throughout the series, they mostly appear in mini-games and on the board maps. Ukiki also got its own capsule in Mario Party 5. Items * Ukiki Capsule - Ukiki will appear down a vine, and ask the characters to choose another character for him to attack. Ukiki will then start to wrestle with the opposing character, causing them to lose their capsules, which are then thrown onto random spaces of the board. Boards * Koopa's Seaside Soiree - At two intersections of this board, there will be Ukiki hiding in a tree. He will then throw a banana peel on the path, in which it decides the path that the characters will take. * Castaway Bay - If a character lands on the happening space that is located in front of the tree, Ukiki will play a coin-collecting mini-game with them, in which they must collect the coins that Ukiki tosses. * DK's Treetop Temple - A pair of Ukiki can be seen rolling down a set of barrels, which will cause the characters to lose ten coins if the barrels hit them. Mini-Games * Tree Stomp - Ukiki appear on the outside of this mini-game, and will throw banana peels into the center of the arena, causing the lone character or machines to slip. * Chimp Chase - The objective of this mini-game was for the characters to collect all the small Ukiki and give them to their mother. There were four different-colored Ukiki introduced in this mini-game: red, blue, gray, and brown. The characters must give the Ukiki to the correct-colored mother. There was also a golden Ukiki who could be given to any mother. * Strawberry Shortfuse - The Ukiki can be seen carrying the trays that the characters must choose from. They also refill the trays and are working in the background of the factory. * Snow Brawl - During the daytime, the lone character teamed up with four Ukiki who helped him or her to fight off the opposing characters. The opposing team can knock out the Ukiki in this mini-game. * Apes of Wrath - Two characters are chased around by a set of Ukiki, who are angry at them for stealing their apples. If a character gets captured by a Ukiki, he or she will be carried off the screen. As a result, the remaining character will win the mini-game. * Camp Ukiki - Two characters must venture through this obstacle course that was created by the Ukiki. * Flip the Chimp - The characters must get their mechanical Ukiki up the rope, while avoiding falling projectiles. The winner of the mini-game will be cheered by actual Ukikis. * Snipe for the Picking - A set of Ukiki can be found turning the cranks that switch the apple targets. They also carry the loser of the mini-game off. Trivia * Much like Reznor, the plural form of "Ukiki" is also "Ukiki." * In Animal Crossing: Wild World and Animal Crossing: City Folk, there is a character named Champ, who bears a similar resemblance to Ukiki. * Ukiki is also related to Diddy Kong of the ''Donkey Kong Country'' series, since they are both spider monkeys. }} es:Ukiki fi:Ukiki it:Ukiki de:Don Banano no:Ukiki da:Ukiki